Town Map
The Town Map is a feature of the Pokégear in Pokémon Sage. It is an app that displays the Urobos region. The Town Map can also be found on walls in Poké Centers and other places, as well as in the Pokédex when it displays the nesting areas of a species. Town Map design We do not yet have a proper in-game Town Map. Confirmed aspects of the region map are: *The layout of the region itself *How the map will look on the Map app (Square, with space on the side for infoboxes) *The biomes of the mapped routes and cities (unmapped areas are generally the same as the Map Schematic) Unconfirmed aspects are: *The style used for the Region Map *The base used for the Region Map Feel free to add your own Town Map designs below. Follow the examples of the image on the right to make a map. Please do not delete any images! Maps using the current region: Urobos HGSS.png Urobos Sidebar Map Andante Bay.png Urobos Sidebar Map Blank.png Current ingame mapregion0.png|What is used in game as of version 2.0.6.1 Maps using older regions: Region Map Design (3).png Region Map Design (1).png Gold Map.png Region Map Design (2).png Region Map Design (4).png Region Map Design (7).png Region Map Design (10).png Region Map Design (5).png Region Map Design (9).png Region Map Design (8).png 1408290896871.png Region Map Design (6).png 1408298018209.png 1408294935972.png 1408294753017.png 1408296378494.png 1408294815485.png Map-fancy.png Map-environment.png Notes on designing a Town Map: * See the image on the right. It explains how a Town Map image is laid out. Make sure everything lines up to the grid, so that the cursor and various icons can be displayed properly over them. * Try to keep the town and route layouts as close as possible to the agreed layout as seen in the region sketch above. * Bear in mind the climate and biomes of the different areas in the region, as well as various natural elements such as forests or caves. Also bear in mind the height contours. * You can change the appearance of the Town Map throughout the game. For example, you may hide a particular route or location until the player finds it, or you may gray out the town icons until the player has visited them. These quirks can be added later, but you may wish to provide examples of this happening immediately. * You may want to include other icons along with your Town Map design. There is the cursor, the player's current location indicator, and a Fly icon which appears over locations you can fly to (when using Fly). Both the cursor and Fly icon are animated and have two frames each (by default, the cursor goes larger and smaller, while the Fly icon blinks). Keep these icons separate from the Town Map image itself - we don't want to erase the icons from it just to be able to use it! * Please keep the background and town/route parts of the Town Map separate, just in case one or the other needs to be changed later on. Ideally, upload both parts separately along with the full Town Map image. Category:Items Category:Development